User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
SoC Soundtrack 'Sup, Harold? I'm kinda making a soundtrack to Songs of Cinder (and I released the main theme). I may act a bit weirdo, but can I create an article for the soundtrack? I plan on making about a dozen tracks for the album and I think of making a page so that it'd have a link to the tracks as well as provide information on the soundtrack. I'm asking you because you're the founder and this project is not really within the Padomaic Canon, aaand I don't really know whether to create the page or not. Excuse my stupidity :) KOOL KHAJIIT 12:23, November 13, 2014 (UTC) : Harold, one more question. Is it possible to upload a sample of the main theme for the page, as a preview, the way they do it in Wikipedia? KOOL KHAJIIT 11:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Canon Artwork Harold, he told me that he'd prefer a black one, so :) KOOL KHAJIIT 16:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) : What if I just take your BMC icon, color it black and break it into pieces, hmm? KOOL KHAJIIT 13:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Okay :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:34, November 15, 2014 (UTC) About mods Hello there :) I wanted to ask a question about the article Emperor's Armor. When you credited it by linking th mod, did you ask for permission from the mod author before you used screenshots of the armor for an article? Or did you just credit the mod author by linking his mod to the original site? (Skyrim Nexus) I wanted to do a smiliar thing concerning another armor mod for an article as well, but I need some details before I can do so.. Thanks in advance. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the information. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 16:37, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Forums Okay, Singey, so it seems that the RP forums and stuffs are becoming bigger and bigger as time goes on. We have a good number of RPers here, so I think it is time to make a forum mod. Laz, or HDS would be good. (:P) Aetherius Landing (talk) 17:45, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sentinels Harold, I have a request. Basically, my exams are coming up soon, and I don't have enough time to keep more than one or two RPs going at once, so I think Uron may have to go. I've got a little bit of time, but I'd like for Uron to get killed off within the next few weeks. Make sure it's really epic, though. :) Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, either works for me - what's going to happen at Dragonstar? Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I think I'll carry on to Dragonstar, then leave. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) What with what's happening at the Haven place, I'm guessing we'll have to fight our way out. So, I think I'll leave the RP now and let Uron get killed. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Singey Canon Hey, Singey. I was wondering if you would edit Jina and Joran's RP-stuff when you get the time, as it seems like you're doing it for all the others. :P Aetherius Landing (talk) 23:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Catagories Thanks for explaining it clearly. I was a little ... confused on that matter, since I didn't add articles to catagories till I started writing them here. Have a good day! Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 00:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry dude school has me busy but i will RP on the weekend and on Thanksgiving break(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 02:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC)) Chat Harold, I am writing this to inform you that the user KingUnderTheMountain has posted offensive and inappropriate comments on the Wikia chat. Therefore, I am requesting for a ban to be placed on him from chat. Screenshots, taken by Heroesyatta, can be found in these links: http://puu.sh/d2iF2/9718bda283.jpg http://puu.sh/d2iGg/ae35385c52.jpg Heroesyatta was there as well and he can confirm what I said. The posts clearly offended Herosyatta. He can explain to you better than I. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 14:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Concerning the House Thorne page The House is made up entirely of Bretons and contains warriors just like it contains an East Empire Trading Company member. SwornKnight (talk) 00:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Nobility Harold, I'll need to get rid of it, since it's on one of my pages, I thought you could make categories, are there going to be rules against it? Zippertrain85 (talk) 01:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Concerns Hey Harold I wanted to inform you that a user called Skyrim90000 is making strange edits here on the Sandbox wiki. I also noticed that he may be copy-pasting content from a different wiki about Skyrim (Possibly TES wikia or UESP) into this wiki as well. I checked his contributions and found some evidence to this. I'm not sure what he is trying to do, but I do believe that copy-pasting content from another wiki isn't a good thing at all. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 05:40, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Skyrim9000 I agree, Skyrim9000s edits appear to have been stolen from TES Wiki, his achievement article is a direct copy/Paste job from TES Wiki. I've left a message on his talk page, informing him that this is plagiarism and that we don't allow it here, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt as I don't fully know his motives but it's likely that we're dealing with a troll. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 09:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Update: I've deleted all of the articles and the useless blogs, I've also informed Ebony Skyrim on TES wiki that he's been stealing articles. From the looks of things, he's been a royal pain in the arse for them to http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skyrim90000 and I wouldn't be too fussed if we just banned him on the spot. So long as I get the pleasure of course, it would be worth the hour I spent cleaning up his mess... It's your call of course but either way, I'm banning him the next time he so much as sneezes. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 10:22, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Skyrim90000 I've looked over his contributions, he hasn't made one good one here, on TES wiki or on two smaller wikis, that blocked him for far less. His TES Talk Page is a wall of EbonySkyrim telling him to stop being a timewasting vandal and his message wall goes back to May this year. I think that if we have to ban him once, we should probably make the ban permanent, unless he's visited by three ghosts in the night, I doubt that he's going to become a productive member of this wiki. Still, I'll give him a chance to explain himself and at least try to be good, see how long it lasts but I'd say that if he keeps it up, after being warned, then a perma ban wouldn't exactly be excessive, it would just be a necessary precaution, that saved us from getting a great headache, later down the line. Just my two cents... Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 11:00, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Achievement Sorry, I wasn't aware that there was a limit to the size of the names, also, I think that there was a glitch with the image as I did get it right but that version didn't load. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Conflicts Template Hey Harold I finally managed to complete my final version of the Template:InfoboxConflicts in ESRP. I tested it out on one of my sandboxes and it seems to work mostly fine. I'll be on chat for a little longer of you want to talk about it. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 00:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi there I wanted to let you know that I made an updated version of the Template:InfoboxConflicts that looks a little more nicer than the first version. Here are some examples: Basic form, and filled form. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 07:38, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Concerning the Reachmen Should characters who are classified as Reachmen be put into the Breton category or should their be a Reachmen category/subcategory? I have one character in The New Kingdoms and many in Rise of the Forsworn and Time of Discord who are Reachmen and I know other people have Reachmen characters so this should be discussed. SwornKnight (talk) 14:55, November 26, 2014 (UTC) So, we should make a Reachmen category? SwornKnight (talk) 14:55, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Is this good? http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Reachmen SwornKnight (talk) 15:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Backin' the Roll Hey, Singey. Just wonderin', how do I use Rollbacker powers? And, Happy Thanksgiving. ;) Aetherius Landing (talk) 14:22, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion I suggest that we rename the Kings category to Monarchs to make it more gender neutral. SwornKnight (talk) 15:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Perhaps we should rename it to Kings/Queens. SwornKnight (talk) 15:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Stories achievements I accidentally created a list of story related achievements, which wasn't my intention when I started looking. I wasn't aware that typing in a category name would make a whole string of achievements and thought that I'd have some option in them and be asked to make a decision but apparently not. They're currently disabled, I only intended for the 1,5 and 10 mark achievements to be activated to encourage story writing, I was hoping to discuss it, after I'd finished looking at them but it seems that an entire batch has been made. The box is currently unticked, so they aren't active, from the looks of things I haven't been able to find a way to remove them. I have edited them, in case you do want to use them but if there's a way to remove them, you'll get no argument from me. I truly am sorry, I feel like I've fucked up royally with this one, fortunately it won't be noticeable to anyone who can't see the 'customize badge' section. Apologies. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 22:14, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I think that I've found a way to fix it, if you delete these pages: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Achievements-badge-name-2-0?oldid=27193 then the achievements should go. Hello I just uploaded an image that I's like to be used for my canon (of which I have none yet), I marked it as NOTATHALMORSPY's Canon, it is a black eagle. If there are any parameters to having my own canon or if I'm going about this wrong, please let me know. Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 09:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) : Thanking you kindly. Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 07:21, November 29, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor Issue Hey Harold, I was curious, did you remove the VisualEditor (I'm not quite sure that's what it's called)? That's the only thing I use to edit, and when I click to edit with VisualEditor, it says "Error loading data from server: parsoidserver-http-bad-status: 503. Would you like to retry?", and no matter how many times I try, it won't operate. I've also tried editing other articles. So did you or another administator do something to it? (I'm still new to wiki editing, and VisualEditor really helps me. I don't know how to operate without it. And I thought I'd ask you.) Tatenicholson001 (talk) 22:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: VisualEditor (The thing eventually fixed, think it was an issue on my side.) For me, (and I use both Google Chrome and Firefox) when I click the edit button, it usually brings the VisualEditor up. For a while, it instead brought up the original editor instead. But in both periods, (auto VisualEditor and auto original) there was a dropdown arrow that had an option to open in the opposite mode. The issue, which is gone now, was that it wouldn't let VisualEditor load or start or whatever. Tatenicholson001 (talk) 10:12, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Da Light of High I do enjoy the color. :P I especially liked the blue, though, and I know that it didn't fit the scheme. So, could I have, like, a lighter gold? Aetherius Landing (talk) 13:51, November 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Renaming Alright, sorry. I wasn't aware about those rules. I'll be more careful about renaming articles. Sorry. Tatenicholson001 (talk) 00:55, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey Harold - I've noticed that there is an image category, but very few images are in it. Was it made and then forgotten about, or should images be part of it, or shuld they not? I thought it best to chack before I spam image-categorising every image I can find. Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:03, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Harold I made this story http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Akatosh_the_Dragon_god_of_time/The_Story_of_Titnus feel free to check it out :) (Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 21:59, November 30, 2014 (UTC)) New Templates for factions Hey Harold I wanted to tell you that I made 2 new templates in my wiki that may be of some use here in the sandbox. Here's the new templates that i made: - Factions (Large) - Factions (Small) I made these templates to help cover articles about large and small factions easier and more convenient. Here are two examples of them (here, and here) in use. I was thinking of adding them here in the Sandbox to help users out, but I need your approval first. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 20:53, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'll have them installed shortly. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 21:08, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Update: I finally made the templates and their document files. Here they are. Here and here HumbleDaedricServant Talk 22:33, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Aviarak Article Issue Hey Harold, I just created a new article called Aviarak, but it turns out HeroicLightLion did as well. Could you delete the article I wrote, and keep HLL's? Thanks. Didn't mean to duplicate. Tate the Great (talk) 07:01, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Mistake on the front page Just noticed on the front page, Vorwith Forlen is spelled Vorwith Folen. This prevents users from just clicking it to get to the page. It's not a big deal, but I thought I should point it out. Karonor Pinewood (talk) 18:54, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Karonor Pinewood Undoing Edit Harold - I made a change to Elana Indoril by adding the category royalty. I read the article, and she is deifinitely royalty - it says so in the quote! So why is it not a good idea to have royalty as a category? Emperor Maximus (talk) 21:34, December 3, 2014 (UTC) The Arena: Harold Burned-Mane Hey Harold! I was wondering if I could use your character Harold Burned-Mane in next week's bout in the TES Sandbox Arena. He'll be going up against Fjork (hopefully), Dragonborn V Dragonborn. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 09:26, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Just Asking Yo, Harold :P Shall we be decoratin' the Sandbox for Christmas and the New Year? KOOL KHAJIIT 10:20, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Archiving Thanks, I was actually going to do it at the 50 message mark, which I had just reached when you archived the first bunch. I wasn't exactly sure how to archive. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 10:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Nelganis' Test RP Just wanna tell you about my new RP. The last one, I think was too unserious. But the new one is more serious. I'd appreciate if you check it out, it features the first Nelganis, not Naerion's son but Nelthro Kanir's son. Can be found here: Thread:24526 Nelthro (talk) 20:14, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Blogs Hmm... From what I've noticed, most of the story blogs are in episode format, if a story is released in week by week installments, then I don't really see a problem with people using the blog feature for that as people can use the comments section to share their opinions on it. Completed stories can be published as articles in the end anyway. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 22:00, December 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Infobox Thank you so much! I appreciate it! Stories I might add something to the blog policy about it but personally, I don't mind if episodic stories become a thing on the blogs, so long as it's about writing stories, instead of having so many blogs/comments to meet certain achievement requirements. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 12:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking that it could be like Tell Tales' games or that Siren Blood curse thing, chapters submitted individually for feedback and then made into an article once the story is over, like the previous examples did. People would still be welcome to write stories episodically as articles or even in full as articles. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:26, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Moderator Hey Harold, I noticed that even though he's the Chat Mod, Miraak Obama isn't on here very often. So, I thought that maybe we could use another C-Mod, that would be here more often. Double K said that he trusts that I'd be a good C-Mod, so I'm curious if you could make me one. I'm on there actually whenever I can be, so I think that someone who's on there on average at least 4 hours a day would be optimal, while I'm on there from an average of 4-18 hours a day. Tate the Great (talk) 13:45, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Snowbox Again, me wit Christmas decorations :P Just wanted to say that I thought of turning the sand background to snow as well as add some christmas lights, also make a "The Elder Scrolls Snowbox" logo. Tate thought of an idea to make a santa's hat upon the dragon logo as well :D If you're cool with it, I'll start making 'em. Just wanted to notify you as I'm afraid of f*ckin' something up since it's your wiki. Have a nice day :D KOOL KHAJIIT 05:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, homie :D Your kindness will not be forgotten. : Just keep an eye on me in case I do fuck something up. KOOL KHAJIIT 11:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for making me a Chat Mod, I appreciate it. :) Tate the Great (talk) 22:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC) SlaveRP Hey, Harold! As I sort of troll-er, PAtrol- the forums, I was wondering.... Do we have a rule against erotica? Because there is now an erotica RP called 'the SlaveRP.' Just wanted to ask, and let you know. :) Aetherius Landing (talk) 22:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding Strategy Games Hey Harold Sorry for not replying back in the chat. I dozed off from being so tired again. :( About your question regarding strategy games, yes. I like strategy games as well. I played a few of them, such as 'Company of Heroes', and also had a glimpse of the game 'Civilization' and how it works. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 01:41, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Elder Kings looks like fun, I'm thinking of buying Crusader Kings II as well once I save up enough money to buy it. I also played total war games like StarCraft and Command & Conquer too ^^ HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:02, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I'll see if I can buy Crusader Kings II during the sale on Steam through wallet cards. About Command & Conquer, the ones I played was Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) No one's joining RPs The User Zippertrain85 made a thread ( http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25943 ) the other day about his concerns that many RPs are being overlooked and that the community is playing favorites. In all honestly, I don't see this as the case and even if it is the case it is pretty much an eventuality in every scenario, when it comes to having multiple creative pursuits. To me, it's no different than a series of movies by a certain director being more popular than independent films made by a new director and a number of the users listed as examples already had a rather poor reputation as GMs and even RPers before the Sandbox started. Still, I do feel that this could become a thing some day, in which smaller RPs are shunned for the reasons that Zipper has mentioned and it maybe very hard for newcomers to excel when it comes to creating new RPs and franchises. Perhaps we could make something on the front page, kind of like a top five of potential RPs that aren't getting much attention right now. Mostly to draw attention to them for people who are looking for a new project and may find it difficult to fit into an RP that's really far into it's story or canon. I'm not sure what the best way to implement this would be but it might be worth considering, if we wish to keep newcomers here by helping them fit in. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 10:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) From Wikimedia template Hey Harold I noticed that the template 'Template: From Wikimedia' doesn't exist in this wiki. If you want, I can help you out in creating the content needed for the template to work. The code can be seen here. I can make the necessary tweaks to complete the template in this wiki for you, but I need your premission first. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 12:32, December 18, 2014 (UTC)